Seeing Red
by Rai Huang
Summary: Axel gets sick. What does Roxas and Sora do? AkuRoku...ish Note: Tai and Saber butting in again. X3
1. Chapter 1: Incident

OMG second story. too fast mebbe. i wrote this crap a long time ago so ya. its kind of AkuRoku. so hard stuff. yea, tai is THERE agin. saber too. (i lk making them butt in)

--

Sora sat outside, under the shade of a sakura tree. The pink blossoms swayed in the breeze and sunlight flitted through its slender branches. Pink petals cascaded around him, but he didn't even flinch. His dark blue eyes were blank as he continued to stare out into space, thinking about the recent events that had occurred…

"_Hey, guys!" He looked up to see Tai bounding towards them. He was sitting on the front steps of Tai's mansion with Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas. They were relaxing in the sun, talking about the past, and enjoying some ice cream since it was such a hot, sunny afternoon. He waved to Tai as she came closer and closer. After mere moments, she had already reached the porch. Even after that sprint, she was only breathing lightly and completely unfazed. _Her athletic skills are amazingly high, definitely off the charts_, thought Sora, feeling a bit envious. Tai's blue eyes sparkled brightly as they caught some of the sun's brilliant rays._

"_Have any of you guys seen Axel?" Tai asked. "He didn't show up for training today, so the others got kind of worried."_

"_Oh, you're looking for Ax?" Sora jerked his head towards the door. "He was hanging out with us just a moment ago, but then he said he felt sick and headed inside to take a nap." He thought he saw a flash of worry in Tai's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by relief so he couldn't really tell._

"_Is that so? For a moment there I thought he was slacking off again. Since he's not feeling well I should probably go check on him." Tai bent her knees and sprang forward, sailing high over their heads and landed lightly on the porch space behind them. Startled, Sora tumbled backwards and fell flat on his back._

"_It's called _walking_," he growled playfully. He heard a light chuckle from Tai, a giggle from Namine, and stifled laughter from Kairi, Riku, and Roxas._

"_I'll _try_ to remember that," laughed Tai, but as soon as she opened the door, Sora heard a sharp intake of breath from her. "Axel!" She bolted through the door and into the main lounge. Alarmed, Sora clumsily scrambled to his feet. However, the others, much faster than him, were already inside, kneeling besides Tai over the limp body on the ground. As Sora shakily approached, he saw Tai fumbling with a handkerchief. She began wiping something off of Axel's lips. As he came even closer, he saw that the white, embroidered cloth was tainted with blood, and that some of it had stained Tai's sleeves. He felt slightly nauseous when he saw the red droplets splattered all over the ground. There was a small, crimson pool in the palm of Axel's hand._

_Sora felt his throat constrict and his heart sink. Kneeling, he glanced over at Roxas. Tears streamed down the blond boy's eyes as he cradled Axel's head, sniffing. He and Axel were best friends, almost like brothers, and if anyone, he would be the one to suffer the most. Even though Roxas was his Nobody, their bond had never been closer than merely friends. After all, Nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings anyways. It was Tai who had bestowed them with emotions, giving each of them a heart as well. Axel's ragged breathing woke Sora and he flicked his attention back to the present. Axel's breath came out in short gasps and his face was contorted with pain and discomfort. Tai murmured soothingly to him and brushed her fingertips over his forehead, while cleaning up the scarlet beads scattered across the floor._

_After wiping up most of the mess, she returned her full attention to Axel. Gently prying Roxas's fingers off his neck, she lifted Axel up lightly as is he were a mere infant, his head cradled on her shoulder. In one fluid motion, Tai hurdled through the air, swung over the railing, and landed lightly on her feet on the second floor of the building._

"_I'm going to heal Axel, okay? I'd prefer it if you didn't bother me. I'll call you when I'm ready." Not waiting for a response, she vanished._

Back in the present, Sora slowly regained his consciousness. An hour had passed since he first dug up the memory. It had been a two weeks since the incident had actually occurred. _Maybe I should go see Tai_, thought Sora. Not really making up his mind, he sprang up, dusted himself off, and began walking.

--

find mi mistakes pl0x


	2. Chapter 2: Healed

second chapter.

--

Sora entered Tai's mansion through the main door. He had no idea where he should start looking for Axel since the house was so gigantic. Uncertain of where to look, he thought about seeking out Saber, Tai's supposed pet panther. Climbing up the stairs, he glanced to the left and immediately spotted Saber. He was in his human form, leaning casually against the railing. Garbed in black clothing, his pale skin seemed even whiter than usual. He appeared a striking figure, even to Sora. Saber's angular face was framed by his long, black hair, which was often pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down to his waist. His yellow, film-coated eyes were always hidden by dark-colored shades. Today, they were olive green.

Saber continued to stare at the ceiling as Sora approached him cautiously. Although he and Tai were closer to each other than siblings, Saber's personality was the complete opposite of hers. Tai was easy to talk to and had limitless patience when it came to their nakama. Saber on the other hand, rarely took part in conversations and would emit a snarl when he disapproved of something, though his love for their nakama was just as great. Halting a few feet from him, Sora drew a deep breath.

"Pardon me, Saber?" Sora called tentatively. Saber's blind eyes glanced in his direction and seemed to look through him. He made a birdlike dip with his head, as if acknowledging his existence. Sora shuffled his feet uneasily and asked, "Where is Tai? You don't have to tell me. I just what to —"

"Down the corridor to the last room on the right," Saber replied, cutting him off. "Axel's with her." Sora blinked a few times. It took him a while to comprehend the message.

"Thank you." Saber did not reply, so Sora turned and left. Sprinting down the hallway, he came to a stop at the final door. Slowly, he placed his had on the scanner and the door slid open with a mechanical beep. As soon as the door opened, he heard a peal of laughter from Tai. Entering the room, he spotted her talking to Axel, who shirtless and sitting up in bed. He still looked slightly disheveled but some light had returned to his eyes and some color to his skin.

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed. Startled, Axel looked up and his face broadened into a smile. He grinned from ear to ear as he raised his hand and waved.

"Sup." Sora gawped at him for a moment.

"We waited so long for you to recover and all you can say is 'sup'?" Tai giggled from the end of the bed where she sat with her legs crossed.

"Axel just woke up a few moments ago. I was just going to call you guys over, but then you came into the room. It's like your psychic or something." Her blue eyes glistened vividly as she met his gaze. "You are proud of my handiwork, no?" Sora scanned Axel briefly and shook his head in amazement.

"The things you can accomplish seize to astound me. He looked like he was about to die that day he collapsed but now Axel's as healthy as a horse!"

"Me? Die?" Axel asked with mock surprise, "That's impossible! I wouldn't die even if you pushed me off a cliff!"

Laughing, Tai nudged Axel's leg with her foot and said, "That's because I'm here to heal all your wounds, cuts, or bruises!" They both laughed and Sora couldn't help but join in. _How happy Roxas will be_, thought Sora. His laughter immediately faded.

"Should I go find Roxas?"

"Of course," Tai replied, "he was originally the first one I was going to inform. Aren't you going to be pleased, Axel?" Axel looked up, his emerald-colored eyes flashed eagerly and he nodded vigorously. Sora bolted out of the room and began his fervent search for Roxas. At first, he hurdled down the stairs and checked Roxas's room. Not finding him, he then raced back up the stairs and checked he music room. It was empty. Running down the stairs once more, he rocketed out the back door and looked in the garden, and found Roxas sitting under the gnarled, old oak that Tai called Sedna. Panting, he dashed over and fought to regain his breath as he stopped before Roxas. Roxas regarded him with slightly red eyes, so Sora figured he had been crying again.

In a breathless voice, Sora managed to gasp, "Axel…awake…Tai's with him…infirmary…wants to see you." Roxas's eyes widened and he grasped Sora's arm with renewed vigor.

"Where is he?" he asked, "Can you take me to him?" Sora nodded but held up a finger, for he was still making an effort to recover. After a moment's pause and Roxas's impatient fidgeting, he led Roxas to the infirmary. Roxas burst through the door and cried out with joy when he saw Axel sitting in bed. Rushing forward, he threw himself into Axel's open arms. They interlocked each other with a tight embrace, Roxas with tears of joy streaming down his face and Axel with his booming laughter echoing throughout the room. Sora walked across the room to where Tai stood, watching and she put an arm around his shoulder, as if leaning on him for support. She laughed.

"Who says happy endings don't exist?"

Finé

--

i is done~~ yea, i lk happy endings


End file.
